drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sturmbrecher
Der Sturmbrecher (engl. Stormcutter, auch Sturmschneid) ist eine Drachenart aus dem Film "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2". Aussehen Normal Das Besondere an diesen Drachen ist, dass sie zwei Paar Flügel besitzen. Am Boden bewegen sie sich wie ein Pseudowyvern fort, wobei das obere Flügelpaar am Körper angelegt bleibt. Im Flug benutzen sie, je nach bedarf, nur die oberen Flügel oder alle vier. Ähnlich wie ein Nachtschatten hat ein Sturmbrecher am Schwanzansatz sowie am Schwanzende zusätzliche Hautsegel, die ihn ebenfalls beim Fliegen unterstützen. Über den Augen befinden sich zwei große Hörner und ihre Schuppen ähneln denen von Fischen. Sowohl das Gesicht als auch die Bewegungen des Sturmbrechers erinnern stark an Eulen. Sturmbrecher sind in den Farben Braun, Lila, Blau und Dunkelgrün bekannt. Es existiert auch eine sehr bunte Variante, die hauptsächlich Rot ist, deren Flügel, Kopf und Schwanzsegel aber noch die Farben Weiß, Blau und Gelb tragen. Titanflügler Ein Sturmbrecher-Titanflügler unterscheidet sich nur durch Farbe und Größe von seinen jüngeren Artgenossen. Sie sind hauptsächlich braun und haben rote Flügel, Segel und Stacheln. Fähigkeiten Nutzen diese Drachen alle vier ihrer Flügel sind sie äußerst beweglich und präzise. Mit ihren scharfen, hakenförmigen Greifern an den Spitzen der Flügel sind sie außerdem so gewandt, dass sie damit z.B. Drachenfallen öffnen können. Die Art kann ihren Kopf ohne Probleme um 180 Grad drehen und wie die meisten Drachen Berks Feuer speien. Ihr Speichel ist außerdem hoch explosiv. Verhalten Sturmbrecher sind oft Verspielt können aber auch stolzes und selbstbewusstes Verhalten zeigen normalerwise sind sie aber auch sehr freundlich. Oft sind sie auch neugierig. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|left|239x239px|Wolkenspringer und Valka Wolkenspringer Er war bei einem der Angriffe auf das Wikingerdorf Berk dabei, bei dem er in Valkas und Haudraufs Haus eingebrochen ist und dort den jungen Hicks in einer Wiege gefunden hat. Valka eilte daraufhin in das Haus, um ihren Sohn zu retten, fand den Drachen aber mit ihm spielend vor. Kurz danach trifft auch Haudrauf ein und greift Wolkenspringer an. Daraufhin flieht der Drache, nimmt aber Valka mit sich. Seit dem lebte Valka mit ihm im Nest des Großen Überwilden und beide befreiten Drachen aus Dragos Fallen. Etwa 20 Jahre später, nach dem Kampf mit Drago, erkennt er Ohnezahn als den neuen Alpha an und lebt nun mit seiner Reiterin in Berk. Wolkenspringer ist, wie für seine Art üblich, ein selbstbewusster, stolzer Drache. Er ist etwas ernster und nicht so verspielt wie Ohnezahn und sieht sich selbst als ranghöchster, nur dem Alpha untergeordneter, Drache an. Trivia * In Dragons - Titan Uprising kann der Sturmbrecher mit Tödlichen Naddern und Knochenräubern verpaart werden und so die Hybrid-Spezies Tödlicher Sturmpeitscher und Knochenstürmer zeugen. thumb|center|Tödlicher Sturmpeitscher im Vergleich mit seinen Eltern|400x400px thumb|Eine (vermutlich) vierflügelige [[Amphisbaene aus dem Harley-Bestiarium]] * Der Sturmbrecher ist einer der sehr wenigen vierflügeligen Wyvern der modernen Fantasy. Ähnliche Darstellungen kommen sehr selten im mittelalterlichen Bestiarien vor. * Das Design des Sturmbrechers basiert auf Eulen, Deutschen Doggen, Fledermäusen und dem X-Flügler Sternjäger aus den Star Wars FilmenEmpire Online: How to create your Dragons. Galerie |-|Film= Sturmschneid.png|Sturmbrecher im Profil Sturmbrecher.jpg|Frontalansicht des Kopfes Sturmbrecher 2.jpg|Sturmbrecher im Flug mit beiden Flügelpaaren Sturmbrecher 3.png|Sturmbrecher im Flug mit nur einem Flügelpaar Größe.jpg|Größenvergleich zwischen Sturmbrecher und Nachtschatten Sturmbrecher Rücken.jpg|Gut zu erkennen sind die fischartigen Schuppen |-|Videospiele= Sturmbrecher Ei SoD.png|Sturmbrecher-Ei aus School of Dragons Sturmbrecher SoD.png|Sturmbrecher aus School of Dragons Sturmbrecher Titan SoD.png|Sturmbrecher-Titanflügler aus School of Dragons Sturmbrecher Ei AvB.png|Sturmschneider-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher AvB.png|Violetter Sturmschneider aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher Wolkenspringer AvB.png|Wolkenspringer in Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher Sturmbringer.png|Sturmbringer fliegt am liebsten in Stürmen, da er so den Himmel für sich allein hat; aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmschneid Wunderschlag.png|Wunderschlag ist erstmals während einer Bork-Woche aufgetauch und jeder hat angenommen er gehöt zur Parade, bis er die Wikinger angegriffen hat; aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher Marienschneider.png|Da ihre Schuppen hellblau sind, kann Marienschneider an klaren Tagen kaum im Himmel ausgemacht werden; aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher Gewitterritt.png|Gewitterritt navigiert aus Spaß durch schwere Stürme und Tornados; aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher verbannt.png|Verbannter Sturmschneider aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher brutal.png|Brutaler Sturmschneider aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher Kampfdrache.png|Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Sturmbrecher Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Sturmbrecher Größe.png |Wolkenspringer im Vergleich zu Valka Wolkenspringer Concept Art.jpg |Wolkenspringer-Konzept, bei dem er noch Vorderbeine hat Quellen *'Dragons: Aufstieg von Berk' App *DZLG-Webseite: Wolkenspringer *HTTYD-Webseite: Cloudjumper *HTTYD-Wiki: Stormcutter *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Stormcutter *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Reignstorm *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Wonderclap *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Marinecutter *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Hurribane Einzelnachweise __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ pl:Chmuroskoken:Stormcutter Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Pfeilklasse Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Pseudowyvern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen